minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipped Life Update
(v363)]] Overview The Skipped Life Update was an update released on March 31st, 2017. This was the first update where Berezaa posted the patch notes on his now defunct website bergames.com but we have posted them here for your own convenience (Don't copy and paste notes on other pages, we just thought that since the notes below were already there, we might as well kept them): Rebirth Adjustments * Rebirthing with much more money than needed will now result in 1-5 lives skipped (but as of the Resurrection Update, this has been changed to 1-10 lives skipped, skipping 10 lives cost 1 centillion). * The chance to get inferno boxes after rebirth has changed. It has went up from 1/10 to 1/6, with better chances depending on lives skipped as well. * Rebirth prices have been lowered, and now go up a smaller amount every 100 lives instead of a large amount every 500 lives. ** Rebirth prices now go up exponentially every 1000 lives. ** A glitch has occurred where rebirth prices have become very expensive for low lifers. This has been fixed as of 4/1/17. * The chances of obtaining a Reborn Fusion after performing The Ultimate Sacrifice has been decreased. Before this update, a player who did The Ultimate Sacrifice could easily get their hands on a Reborn Fusion, in fact, many players got a Reborn Fusion before they met the requirements of obtaining the Reborn items that made up the Reborn Fusion. * A new badge: Effortless, which requires players to raise enough money to do Rebirth AND skip three lives. Requirement: The life skipping equation is: Rebirth price * 10^(3*x) or Rebirth price * 1000^x = Price for skipping x lives. Basically, it increases by 1 cash suffix for every skip. For example, if a player needs 25Qn to reborn, then it would take 25Ud to skip 6 lives. New Items * Performing The Ultimate Sacrifice now awards the upgrader and Ultimate Conveyor. * A New vintage item now appears in boxes, The Dreamcatcher. Item Adjustments * The explosion radius for the Dragonglass Blaster has been slightly lowered. * The Ultimate Sacrifice upgrader's conveyor and orientation has been fixed. * A global announcement is no longer sent out when a player receives the Overlord Device but the game will still announce when a player obtains the True Overlord Device. * Ore Cannons goes through more patches and as of this update, ores received a 30% upgrade the first use and receives a 10% upgrade every other use as its upgrade cap has been removed. These upgrades won't count as upgrades and therefore the ore would still be processed for money in a cell furnace. * Ore Collider now does a x5 multiplier the first time it launches ores, and then a x3 multiplier for 10 times after that. * Dreamer's Anguish has received a small nerf at its highest levels as Berezaa noted that it was being used too primarily in base setups. * The Reversible Conveyor has been patched so that the side of the conveyor with the button has a wall on it to prevent ores from getting stuck. Its spelling has also been fixed and now only the owner can control the conveyor. Golden Clover Event * The Leprechaun is departing from Miner's Haven; any unspent Gold Clovers are technically lost, this is due to the fact that Bereza just moved the Leprechaun's Gold Clover board below the map, The area can be accessed by jetpack. * Clover Shrine and Pot Of Gold are no longer obtainable from Mystery Boxes. The Beehive and Equinox will stay. Category:Updates